Defenders of the Magic Kingdom
by J.O. Car
Summary: Join a team of six Disney characters as they're chosen to defend their world from the forces of darkness and save not only their Magic Kingdom, but our world as well. This team of unlikely heroes? Rapunzel, Captain Jack Sparrow, Merida, Wreck-It Ralph, Elsa and Stitch.
1. Chapters 1 & 2: The New Generation

**Chapter One:**

Rapunzel opened her eyes and found herself in a pitch black room, that almost resembled a dungeon cell if the blackness didn't make it seem like an endless chamber. The floor felt like ice stabbing her body on the smooth stones of the mysterious cell. She cautiously rose to her feet and looked around the dismally empty room. She saw on a far wall a mirror, lit up by a single bright light from above that had no origin.

She walked to it, slowly, not sure what she was supposed to do. The last thing she remembered was being in her tower, looking out of her window and taking in the summer breeze. Now she felt cold and a bit scared, and the only thing that seemed to make sense at the moment was a mysterious mirror in a mysterious room.

Creeping up to the mirror, she hesitated, bringing her hand up to it slowly. She tapped on it lightly, the surface rippling at her fingertip.

"What's going on?" She said to it. Perhaps it was a magic mirror? She wouldn't be surprised given the world she lived in.

"Your virtue is much, your strength is trust," a voice spoke. The mirror began glowing, Rapunzel's reflection began shimmering and she could feel the air changing. The surface of the mirror began changing into a new room, her reflection thinning more and more. She brought her hand to the surface again and suddenly the entire room brightened and shimmered into a large chamber like the one in the mirror.

She turned around and marveled at the enormity of the room. It looked like a grand hall, a pristine and white stone chamber almost made to entertain a house of guests, though it was empty. Rapunzel wondered if this was inside the castle, the one in the middle of the Magic Kingdom, home to many "Disney" characters such as herself. In the middle was a long dining table decorated in elaborate floral arrangements and golden platters and goblets. Tapestries hung around the room, ranging from large and colorful designs, telling classic tales Rapunzel had become familiar with since she first was brought into the Kingdom three years ago, and smaller, more simplistic styles.

The tapestry at the end of the table, hanging on a bare white wall, had a simple "D" in a decorative font that looked a bit medieval in style. Rapunzel sucked in her breath. "No way…"

"Way." A calm and collected voice sounded. Rapunzel looked to her right toward a tall archway that seemed to lead to split staircase to see a woman standing there, dawning a beautiful silver ball gown that had small hints of a light blue in the gleams from the light. The woman moved gracefully, yet still firmly and with purpose, as she walked to the other end of the table.

"You're-" Rapunzel began.

"Cinderella," she said cooly. "I know." She smiled at her warmly. "But I'm not the honored guest here. You are." She sat down, smoothing out her dress as she sat and laid her hands on her lap looking across the table to the golden haired princess. "Rapunzel, isn't it? Lovely name."

"What exactly do the Defenders need from me?" Rapunzel said firmly, her voice shaken a bit. Nobody is just summoned by the Defenders on a whim.

"You'll know soon enough."

"_WHOAH!_" A rush of wind and a startled cry came from behind Rapunzel. She turned quickly to find a man stumbling backward, seeming confused, from the mirror. He donned a brown coat and naval hat, his dreads flying all around him as he flailed to get his balance back, struggling a little more than he probably needed to. He composed himself quickly and straightened up. "I'm okay! I-I-" he then looked around in further confusion. "Where am I?"

"The big castle," Cinderella said.

"What big castle?"

She looked at him puzzled. "The only big castle at the middle of this world."

He leaned back a bit and shrugged. "Yes well of course… THAT one."

"Rapunzel this is Jack-"

"_CAPTAIN,_" the man cut her off. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, young lass." He took her hand and gently kissed it. "Rapunzel, aye? One of the new ladies I hear."

Rapunzel giggled. "Oh, thanks." He nodded.

Another rush of wind came from the mirror and standing before it was a girl with a bush of red hair who twirled around frantic. "What in the blazes was that?" Rapunzel noted she had a thick Scottish accent. She looked from Cinderella to Rapunzel to the Captain in one continuous cycle for a minute. "Ehm… where exactly am I?"

"The big castle," Cinderella said again. "AND the one that is in the middle of our world and can be seen from everywhere."

"Oh." She walked over to the other two. "Why… am I here?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "Afraid, miss, the situation at hand has yet to be revealed," Jack said.

"I don't get it though. I've been to this castle before and I never saw this room," the girl said. "Name's Merida, by the way." She gave them a small smile.

"Only Defenders have access to this room," Cinderella said. "It's a special base of operations, and a method of reprieve for our members."

Merida looked even more confused. "The… Defenders?"

"Oh that's right," Rapunzel said. "Your movie came out only a year ago, you're still learning how this place works." Merida looked at her. "Well, I'm assuming what she means is this is the headquarters for the Defenders of the Magic Kingdom. Sort of like the Disney elite that basically take care of whatever it is the Villains are up to."

"Oh. Well that sounds pretty cool," Merida said.

Another rush of wind and, much like Jack's appearance, a huge man stumbled backward with a yelp and crashed to the ground, sending a shockwave rippling and echoing through the chamber, Cinderella lightly placing her hand over her goblet to prevent whatever drink was in it from spilling. This shockwave put the other three in imbalance for a bit, Jack once again struggling to stand up straight.

Merida turned to the man. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah that looked like it hurt," Rapunzel said.

"I'm fine!" He stood up. "Seriously, I'm fine. I've fallen off of ten story buildings."

Jack grimaced. "Might I suggest a more healthy lifestyle, mate?"

He chuckled. "Nah, it's just a job. Name's Wreck-It Ralph. You can call me Ralph." He looked around. "Now… where am I exactly?"

Cinderella just sighed. Yet another rush of wind came from the mirror.

"How many more people are joining this party?" Jack exclaimed.

"This one, and another Mr. Sparrow. Be patient," Cinderella said.

He shifted in his place. "_Captain._"

A girl walked out from the mirror this time, with more awe than confusion on her face. Cinderella stood up. "This, friends, is Elsa. She's from a new movie, due out near the end of this year actually." She walked to their end of the table. "And she makes the first time in history of a team to be inducted the year of her release."

"_Team?_" Jack said.

"_Inducted?_" Rapunzel said.

"What exactly is going on?" Merida said.

Cinderella gestured to the table. "Take a seat and we'll begin after our sixth guest arrives and our head makes it this meeting." A final rush of wind came from the mirror. "Ah, our final guest."

Before the mirror stood a tiny blue creature, ears pointed up. He turned around and began fixing his black eyes on everyone in the room. "Hmm?"

"Oh!" Rapunzel shouted as everyone began sitting down. "You're Stitch! I've heard a lot about you!"

He got on all fours and made his way to Rapunzel. He stood up and held his paw out. "Hi! Name Stitch!"

She shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you!"

Cinderella smiled. "Alright everybody, now that we're all here we can get this started."

Rapunzel and Stitch sat down next to each other. "But get what started?" Elsa said.

"The initiation," a high voice came from the stairwell Cinderella came through. They all looked to see a life-sized mouse standing there, in a black jacket and pants as if he was geared up for a battle.

"Mickey Mouse…" Rapunzel muttered under her breath.

Mickey made his way to the head of the table next to Rapunzel. "Initiation?" Jack said.

"Yep!" Mickey said. "You guys have been chosen as the new generation of Defenders of the Magic Kingdom!"

**Chapter Two:**

The room was quiet for a moment. It seemed longer. "Wait, wait, wait," Rapunzel said. "You're saying that… you want us to be Defenders?"

"That is a terrible-_horrible_ decision. I mean really." Jack stammered.

"We're not exactly anyone's first choices for fighters…" Ralph said

"Speak for yourself," Merida said. "At least I know how to use a bow and arrow."

Rapunzel turned to Merida. "But you didn't even kill that bad bear Mordu."

Merida stood up. "Oh you're going to talk about _feebleness?_ So sorry, let me go up to my tower and get myself chained up while my boyfriend gets himself stabbed by my own mother."

"I-" Rapunzel thought of getting up but remained seated. She turned herself in her chair and crossed her arms. "That wasn't called for."

"Aye," Jack whispered to them. "When you two _princesses_ are done having your little bicker, leave the saving the world to the four of us who actually don't get ourselves into our own messes by accident."

"And why is _he_ even here?" Merida said as she sat back down, pointing at the captain. "He's a pirate. Not exactly a perfect role model for little boys across the globe."

"Um, to add on here," Ralph said. He gestured to himself, Elsa and Stitch "The rest of us have probably less stake to be here."

Elsa nodded in agreement. "Except Stitch though," she said. "He's cute and fluffy." Stitch made an awkward sound that Elsa took as a method of agreement. She smiled at this.

"We didn't choose you six to join the team," Mickey said, almost enjoying the bantering a little too much.

"Then who did?" Rapunzel said tentatively.

"The mirror did," Cinderella glided to the mirror as she spoke.

The silence instilled even further confusion and tension than there already was in the room. "A mirror told you we were destined to fight legions of evil people that probably want to destroy the world?" Merida said.

Cinderella rolled her eyes. "No." She gestured to the mouse. Everyone's focus shifted.

"See," he began. "You only know what we do as Defenders." He got up from his seat and started walking to the mirror as well. "But you don't know what we are. Not really.

"It all began when the first Magic Kingdom was created-1955. Our creator, Walt Disney, had found a way to bring the characters he had created to life in a world that belonged to them. In this world, all the characters, good and bad, could exist together and live out new and exciting adventures after their happily ever afters. However, in order to do this he needed to make a similar replica, simply for show, that could reflect this world and be home to a rift, a portal, that allowed access to a different dimension.

"And it all worked out just swell! But then, 16 years later something changed. A second Kingdom was created in the outside world. Now you'd imagine that this wouldn't be a bad thing, right? Well, as it turns out, Walt didn't realize the full extent of his powers and how much they were tied to our world. When his idea went underway, the new kingdom began to form in our world and started shaking things up a bit, and without Walt there to really keep the place in check then the situation would only get worse. So in order to compensate, he made a new entry point in this new Kingdom.

"A while before the new Kingdom opened, he decided to make a way to keep a part of his presence in our world at all times. I remembered when he made this mirror," he touched its cold, smooth surface. "He said 'Just in case I can't come back, buddy.' At the time I didn't really know what he meant…" His voice trailed off for a moment. Cinderella put her hand on his shoulder.

Rapunzel hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, but we already know all of this. It's how we know about each other's movies and tv shows."

"I didn't," Elsa said, trying to not be so loud. "But I mean, like yeah I guess that doesn't exactly answer… the question." She shrank in her chair.

Mickey snapped back to reality. "Anyway for the next few years there weren't many problems until we discovered exactly what Maleficent was after," the six cringed a bit at the mention. They hadn't met the fairy in person but they'd heard many stories. Aside from her role outside their world, the Villain had quite a reputation with her constant battles with the Defenders in the past that spilled all over the Kingdom. "She'd found a way to bypass the exit into the real world that we thought was only accessible through both Disneyland and Disney World. See, ever since Walt made a second entry point, it made the Kingdom's bubble from the outside world vulnerable, more weak. She figured that if she amounted enough power she could penetrate the rift between our worlds and make her own exit.

"This called for a change in tactic in dealing with the Villains, which has been growing in its members for years. Now their goals were higher, but still accessible. There needed to be some kind of power that could go up against them, strengthen the borders and prevent the Villains from just taking over willy nilly."

Mickey gestured to the mirror. "So the mirror chose to create one." He looked at the others. "But making one person have all that power would be too much for anyone to handle. So the mirror chose six people it valued as strong and virtuously good souls to defend the light of the Kingdom and defeat any force of darkness the Villains created meant to threaten the safety of this world and outside world." He stopped, indicating he was finished.

Another distilling pause. "_Right,_" Merida said. "But what does that have to do with us? Why us? Why now?"

"A clause, if you will," Cinderella said. "One that says every twenty years a new generation takes the mantle to inspire and represent Disney's modern virtues and strengths. Characters who can add more history and memories to this place in their own way."

"And whatever it is ol' Walt sees in you six, I'll stand by it," Mickey said with a nod.

No one said anything at first. It felt like a very long silence, everyone still taking it all in. Finally Rapunzel stood up.

"Okay," she said, standing straight even though she was sure she was shaking. "I-I'll do it. I mean, sure I'm not really a fighter… I can do this." She looked around her, almost wanting the others to stand up just so she didn't feel awkward being by herself. The others weren't budging. "_Come on_, guys! I know that all in all, none of us really think highly of ourselves. And sure, we don't really have talents that make us stand out, but who cares?"

She stood at the head of the table looking at them all. "Look, we can keep slumping here all we want, not wanting to take the chance because you're not sure of yourself and your potential. But standing by, when you could do a dn mean something incredible for millions of people, out of fear is worse than locking yourself in a tower because you're afraid of how the world's going to treat you," she backed up a bit. "And I know what that feels like." They all shifted in their seats.

Jack stood up first. "Well, Miss Rapunzel," he bowed slightly. "You have, indeed, sold me." He walked up to her.

She smiled brightly, welling with excitement. "Thanks, Jack."

"That'd be 'captain,' now." She rolled her eyes.

"Well," Merida stood up. "Only cause a wee damsel like you needs someone who can actually fight to make sure she doesn't get her long hair tied in a knot." She nodded.

"Oh! Um I can smash things!" Ralph said. Rapunzel giggled.

She looked at Elsa, who seemed the quietest in the room. "And you, Elsa?"

She shrugged. "Sure. Honestly this is kind of fun." She looked over at Stitch. "How about you, fluffy?" Stitch responded with another noise of confirmation. Rapunzel giggled.

"So," Cinderella said, the six turning to her. "The next generation of Defenders, chosen and ready for action."

Mickey cheered. "I've got a real good feelin' that you guys will have a great time!" He stood next to Cinderella. "I know we did!"

"I didn't know you two were Defenders," Merida said.

Cinderella smiled. "That's a story for a different time."

_**CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON**_


	2. Out On The Town

Cinderella glided with so much grace and beauty to the soda fountain in Casey's Corner Hot Dogs that Rapunzel seemed incredibly confused at how misplaced the princess looked in a Main Street fast food joint. Cinderella took her large cup and put more Coca-Cola in it. She then turned and walked back to the table where she and the other girls were sitting at. "I do wonder when the food will be ready," she said.

"Oh I'm sure it'll be any minute now," Rapunzel replied. She looked over at Elsa and Merida, who seemed mildly bored. Elsa was reading a book as she gnashed on her nachos she got as an appetizer.

Merida sighed. "Why are we doing this, again?"

"Think of it as a tradition," Cinderella said, smiling. "A girls' night out the first night new members are inducted." She sipped her Coke.

"It's a little boring, isn't it though," Merida said. "I want to fight! I want to do something! Where are the bad guys, anyway?"

"Maybe they're just taking their time," Rapunzel said. "Ya know, hatching evil plans to take over the world takes some time."

"I know that," Merida squinted her eyes at Rapunzel. "It just feels a bit anticlimactic."

"Speaking of anticlimactic, this book is very disappointing," Elsa said, closing the novel and putting it down. "Sparkling vampires and feeble little girls. Seriously, that passes as literature outside?"

"Order up!" Rapunzel looked back at the counter and started getting up, Cinderella joining her.

"Make sure there are no pickles on my cheeseburger!" Elsa called after them.

"You ordered a cheeseburger in a hot dog place?" Merida said.

"Hey, if they expected me to only order a hot dog, they shouldn't have given me options," Elsa said. Merida chuckled.

Rapunzel started digging into her pockets searching for any form of currency. Cinderella patted her shoulder. "I have this, Rapunzel." She approached the counter. "Number eighty-nine, right?"

"That's right, Ms. Cinderella," the woman at the counter said. "Three hot dogs, one with chili cheese on it, a plate of our special home fried cheese fries and a cheeseburger, hold the pickles."

Rapunzel looked up at the woman and smiled. "Tiana?"

"How ya doin', Rapunzel?" Tiana smiled back. "It's been a while since I've seen you and Flynn at the Blue Bayou."

"It's been a pretty hectic few weeks," she laughed.

"Yeah, I heard. Congratulations on becoming a Defender, Punz!"

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you here in Main Street?"

Tiana shrugged. "Girl's gotta work to get her own restaurant," she said.

"Oh Tiana," Cinderella said. "I wish you'd let Mickey help you with the payment."

Tiana shook her head. "I want to earn my restaurant. It's still a generous offer, but I'm fine. I've almost got all the money I need anyway." Rapunzel sighed. "And I expect you, Punz, to be one of my first customers!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She giggled. "You make the best gumbo in the Kingdom."

"OY!" Merida shouted. "What is taking so long?!"

The three laughed. Rapunzel waved goodbye and she and Cinderella walked back (Cinderella glided mostly) to the table.

Jack opened the doors to the recreation room with some sort of ease even he was surprised he could make. He gaped at the chamber's enormity, an area furnished with comfortable couches and recliners sitting before a large screen, what seemed like a kitchen-like area next to a billiard table.

A target pad for darts was on a wall above the pool, which had a hot tub at the very end of it. Ralph looked to the left of the billiard table and noticed another mirror, this one having a map of the Kingdom in an eerie mist hovering in the blackness of the glass surface. Jack made his way to the kitchen area and began opening cabinets'

A woman came past Ralph and rested on the arm of one the couches. Ralph smiled. "Thanks a for showing us the recreation room, Belle."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Ralph. You all seemed a bit bored in the meeting area. Next to the library, personally this one of my favorite places at headquarters."

"Right, so," Jack said, still looking through the cabinets. "Anything insightful you can shed on us, being on the team for twenty years and whatnot—AHA!" Jack stood up again holding two bottles. "Found the rum!" Stitch sighed.

"Actually I wasn't on the team," she said.

Ralph looked at Belle as he examined the television screen. "Then why are you here?"

"Well, Beast was inducted but didn't want to initially join if I wasn't allowed at headquarters," she placed the rucksack she was carrying on the coffee table and began emptying the large books and almanacs. "Mickey was generous enough to allow a mirror in his Beast's castle so I could visit the library if I wanted to. He was also kind enough to propose I become a Consultant."

"Hmm?" Stitch said, taking a seat on the couch with a can of Dr. Pepper and a bowl of chips.

"What on earth is a Consultant?" Jack reiterated.

"A helper," Belle answered. "Or more appropriately, someone with a lot knowledge that would be useful to you six for your adventures." She picked out one of the almanacs and begin reading it. "Mickey valued my thirst for information, and I wanted to help anyway I could. And if Pocahontas could become one then I can, too. I'm almost done with training." She sat down next to Stitch, taking a chip. "I'm under Mary Poppins' guidance. I know Merlin is also a Consultant. He's training Mulan."

"Fascinating," Jack said behind giant gulps of rum. "However, I do find myself questioning why exactly we haven't seen any previous members before us."

"Past Defenders can choose to become Consultants if they want. The team leader is usually the one who becomes dependable sources of guidance, hence you've so far met Mickey and Cinderella."

"Cinderella was her team's leader?" Ralph said.

"Seems a bit far fetched, love," Jack added.

"Why?" Belle said, looking at Jack over the book. "Because she's viewed as a classic damsel in her reputation?" She chuckled. "I've seen Cinderella take out hordes of Maleficent's shadow creatures with one sweep and still look graceful. She's intimidating, trust me."

The television screen jolted to life, emitting vibrant colors and loud noises. Ralph giggled in excitement a little too enthusiastically.

"You sure you know what you're doing, mate?"

"It's a videogame," Ralph said. "I'm sure I know what I'm doing." Stitch got up and jumped on the coffee table, approaching Ralph. He made a noise and gestured to the controllers. "Oh you wanna play with me?" He picked up two controllers, handing one to Stitch.

The three girls left the restaurant and waited in the street for Cinderella to get finished paying the bill. It was dark out and the lights in Main Street lit up the block beautifully. Merida was looking around in awe.

"Ah," Rapunzel said. "She appreciates beauty."

Merida rolled her eyes. "I can appreciate beauty," she retorted. "I just like more than beauty."

Rapunzel giggled. "I guess I just forget that you're still a princess. I mean, you and I are so different as far as personalities go."

Merida shrugged. "Eh, I think we can work things out."

Rapunzel shivered in the autumn breeze and looked over at Elsa. "Aren't you cold?" Elsa glanced at Rapunzel and frowned. Rapunzel then felt stupid. "Right! Right… Forget I said anything…"

Cinderella glided out and twirled. "Now, shall we go to the Emporium and see what more we can spend for the night?"

"Oh!" Merida quickly followed. "I saw something that looked all cozy and cute in the shop window and—" Rapunzel and Elsa both looked stunned and huddled close together in near terror. "What? I'm still a princess."

They all laughed together as they walked to the Emporium.

"DID YOU PULL A HAND GRENADE ON ME?!" Ralph was getting really into the game.

"Mhm" Stitch replied, almost mischievously.

Ralph grunted, muttering something incoherent under his breath.

"What on earth is this madness?" Jack said, a bit dismayed he was running out of rum. He picked up the small box the videogame came in. "Call of Duty…" His face scrunched. "What is your duty? Kill as many people as you can?"

"YOUR DUTY IS TO STOP DISTRACTING RALPH FROM TRYING TO KILL STITCH." Stitch was laughing too hard as he threw another hand grenade at Ralph, forcing the reformed bad guy to have another tantrum.

"I'm just saying, that is a lot of mass destruction for a safe video game."

Belle looked up at Jack. "You're a pirate."

His face went blank. "Um… Well yes…"

An odd, undescribable sound came from the mirror as it began to emitt a strange glow. Ralph screamed again and bashed the coffee table in half. "WHAT IS THAT."

"It's the alert," Belle said, putting the almanac down and getting up from the couch.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jack said, his hands on his ears.

"There's a threat, and the mirror is alerting us to it."

"Oh! Yes! Yes—finally some good news!" Belle turned to him with a horrified expression. Ralph looked at him, his eyes saying "really?" Jack's moved toward the mirror with a slight awkwardness. "I mean, the event itself is not good though it is good that we get to partake on our first—well—I just—_THINGS ARE GETTING EXCITING IS WHAT I'M SAYING._"

Belle tapped lightly on the mirror's surface. The glow died down and the mist inside it grew in size, whirling around. The mist began clearing to reveal the image of a jungle. The landscape of the jungle paned until it came to a small village of huts. One of the huts suddenly caught fire and a figure clad in long black and red Arabian robes came into view. They could hear his displeasing cackling as the village burned and crimson masses began rising from the ground and sprinting about. The man waved his cobra-shaped scepter and another hut caught fire. Belle gasped.

"_Jafar!_" She said. She turned to the three. "He's attacking villages in Adventureland! The demon… You'd think he'd have learned the last time he tried this. What's his goal here…" Belle pondered on the thought for a moment, then pulled a hand mirror from a back pocket. The mirror came to life in green glows and electrical currents. "Get Cinderella, please."

Jack peered at the hand mirror. "Enchanted mirror?"

Belle nodded. "You'll all be given your own when you start the mission, as a way to communicate with each other." The enchanted mirror's surface shimmered and Cinderella's face appeared. "Cinderella! Okay, the mirror's provided a new assignment. And a serious one at that."

"What is it?"

"It's Jafar, ma'am. He's attacking Adventureland."

"Alright," Cinderella sighed. "I'll bring the girls back quickly."

"Thank you." The green glow from the enchanted mirror died out, making it a regular hand mirror. Her mood changed instantly, standing up straight. "Alright, boys. Time to get ready for your first adventure."

_**CHAPTERS FOUR - SIX: THE FIRST ADVENTURE**_

_STARTS OCTOBER 19_

The Defenders go on their first assignment! Jafar is terrorizing villages in Adventureland and it's up to our heroes to stop him. However, Rapunzel and Merida's opposite personalities might get in the way of working as a team. Is this what Jafar is hoping for, though?


	3. The First Adventure Part 1

Rapunzel felt a bit queasy, feeling the water lapping against Jack's ship but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She marveled at the Black Pearl's enormity and artistry. It was quite a beautiful ship, she could understand Jack's unease in parting from it for Defenders business.

The departing port's buildings and vast horizon of isles was excellent enough to mask the outside of Adventureland perfectly, the orange clouds taking up the majority of what was now the new sky. She could still see at what point the sky had begun to turn into the same Main Street that was only a few short minutes ago. She'll never understand how the Kingdom did that. Change whenever a person left one part of the world and entered another. It was mesmerizing.

"HOIST THE COLOURS!" Jack shouted. Rapunzel admired his ability to suddenly take charge of his crew, even though he clearly had no interest in being the leader of the Defenders. For some reason he just looked to Rapunzel to give the orders. "PUT WIND IN THOSE SAILS, YA BILGE RATS! WE NEED TO MAKE OUR WAY TO THE MAIN ISLE FASTER THAN YOUR LOLLYGAGGING!"

"I've never heard that word used in any sentence," Merida snorted. Jack glared at her. Elsa came out of the captain's quarters in some many swearers and jackets Merida was close to laughing. "What are you _wearing_?"

"Hey, I could go all Snow Queen and cause an eternal winter," she said through her ten million sweaters. "You never know."

"I think you'll be fine," Ralph said, getting up to comfort her until Jack shouted.

"Mate! You are the heaviest load this ship has carried! _Do not damage my ship!_" Ralph froze in place, which quickly became uncomfortable.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Ralph," Elsa said, her face scrunching up as what seemed like a smile underneath the clothing.

"Okay," Rapunzel started, her head in the current mission. "So. We need a plan." Merida nodded in agreement. "Jafar is one of the most rutheless Villains in the vault. He won't go down without all we've got. What exactly are our strengths?"

"Well, I'm fast on my feet," Merida replied. "I've got a good eye, too."

"I'm strong," Ralph said.

"Ice powers count," Elsa added.

"I'm goodlooking," Jack chimed in gleefully. Merida rolled her eyes.

"Ee!" Suddenly the crow's nest came down hard just near Ralph with a loud thud, Stitch's head popping out in excitement.

"How did you—" Ralph stared in disbelief.

"You're fixing that," said Jack, grumbling something else under his breath. "This is the last time I give you all a ride on MY ship."

"Aaaand, I have magical hair that glows when I sing," Rapunzel said. "Realistically I'm no help."

"Well, I mean your hair can heal people," Ralph said.

"Yeah but the extent of my knowledge in fighting goes as far as frying pans," Rapunzel sighed.

"Then leave the fighting to me, Punzie," Merida said, putting her hand on her shoulder. She motioned for a huddle.

"Mr. Gibbs," he shouted at one of the crew members. "The helm, if you may." Gibbs took the helm as Jack noticed Stitch at the top of the mast. "_OI! GREMLIN!_" Stitch looked down. "Get down here before you break something else!"

"Eh!" Stitch waved passively as he faced forward again. Jack flailed his arms in frustration.

"Alright then," Merida said. "We'll need a distraction for our royal vizier…"

Jafar shot another bolt of mystical fire at a hut in midair and laughed. Oh how he loved causing destruction. The Adventureland bazaar was the perfect place to start his overtaking of Adventureland. His crimson shadows ravaged the bazaar and ran the locals out, seeking refuge in the Jungle.

"Jafar!" Someone shouted behind him. He turned to find a girl with golden hair, tied in extensive braids, in a simple pink night gown.

He laughed. "My, my," he hissed. "Don't tell me, Rapunzel. You're one of the new Defenders." He laughed. "That mouse must truly be joking."

Rapunzel was shaking. "W-We will stop you!"

He laughed again and floated down. "Pathetic, your useless belief you could defeat me. I am an all-powerful sorcerer! What can you do?" He raised his scepter at Rapunzel, who was beginning to step backward in fear.

She dodged to the side near a smoldering vendor as he shot at her, yelping as she stumbled. She rushed behind the vendor and caught her breath. The vendor exploded, almost sending Rapunzel back.

Jafar laughed again. The smoke cleared to reveal Ralph, his arms wrapped around Rapunzel to shield her from the full impact. Jafar sneered. "A bodyguard merely," he said. "Not nearly impressive enough."

"Then how are we?" An arrow flew above Jafar, nicking a feather off his turban. He turned to see Merida jumping across more vendors. She pulled arrows out swiftly, only missing Jafar by an inch as he swerved in a zig zag motion.

"You're almost as quick as my Aladdin," he said. His form shifted in its place and suddenly appeared before Merida could jump to another vendor. "But not quick enough." He lashed the bow out of her hands. Just as he was about to deliver another blow, a loud bang sent him flying to the ground. "What on—" a small sphere landed next to him. Before he realized what it was, it was too late. The bomb exploded, covering him in fire and smoke.

Merida jumped off the vendor she was on and inched closer. Jack pushed himself out of the crawl space he hid in. Rapunzel and Ralph joined them.

"Well," Merida said. "Now that wasn't so hard." She turned to Jack. "Way to keep your arsenal handy, Jack!" He pointed at her and was about to say something. "Captain! Right…"

They all crept forward. "So…" Ralph said. "Did we win?"

"Not that easily!" The smoke began to ripple back. Jafar came out of the flames, a sinister smile on his face. "How cunning of rats! But didn't anyone teach you that you can't fight fire with fire?"

"I guess that's why we brought her," Rapunzel said.

"Huh?" Suddenly the flire began turning into ice, the air chilling faster and faster until the ice started to creep all over Jafar. "What is this?" It wasn't long before he was completely covered in ice.

Elsa came from behind her ice sculpture sweater and jacket-less, marveling at her work. "Turned out better than I expected."

Stitch crawled from the top of the frozen fire onto Jafar, trying to yank the scepter free. He looked at the others, clearly needing assistance.

"It is probably a good idea to get that scepter before—" Rapunzel started.

Merida cut in. "Before what?" She laughed. "We got him, didn't we? What more do we have to do?" She pulled out her enchanted mirror.

"Merida, that scepter gives him power. So long as he has it—"

"Nothing's gonna happen, Punzie. You're overcomplicating this." She turned back to the enchanted mirror. "Get us Mickey." The mirror sprang to life.

"But Merida—"

"Not buts!" Merida sighed. The others gathered together like they were watching a tennis match. "Look, I know you just want to do your job. But I'm saying we've already done it. We stopped the bad guy and delivered like a team."

"But what if Jafar gets out?" The sculpture began to simmer. Stitch tilted his head in curiosity.

"He's not gonna get out."

"How do you know that?" Stitch made walked over to examine the sculpture.

"Just because he's got a magic scepter does not mean he get himself out of ice." The ice over the scepter's head began to melt. Stitch turned to the two and frantically began waving his arms.

"Wait one second, Stitch," Rapunzel waved at him and turned back to Merida. "It's the _Magic Kingdom_, and you're seriously applying _logic_ in this situation?" Stitch started jumping up and down as Jafar's figure began cracking the ice.

"It just seems far fetched is all."

"Why are you _so_ infuriating?!"

"Why are you being _so_ annoying?!"

"Uh, guys…" Ralph said.

"_WHAT?!_" They said in unison. A menacing laugh came from behind them. They turned to see Jafar stepping away from icy prison. "_Uh-oh…_"

Jafar chuckled. "How amusing," he said. "It's like I don't even need to do anything at all." He lifted into the sky, looking down on all of them grinning. "Is this really what passes for heroism these days?" He laughed. "At least Cinderella put on a show! Oh well, I suppose there's always one generation that doesn't deliver.

His scepter glowed, about to shoot another bolt. Elsa pushed Rapunzel and Merida aside and sent a sheeted ice shield in front of them before the fire bolt reached them. A gaping hole came out of the shield. Elsa turned. "New plan! Jungle! Now!"

They all made their way to the jungle clearing, crimson shadows popping up in their path. Jack and Merida slashed through the shadows, Ralph pummeled them into the ground and Elsa froze some over, fire bolts destroying them when nearly missing her. They reached a dock and stopped. There was a dinghy, ready to leave port. Rapunzel turned.

"What do we do?" She said.

Elsa shot another sheet of ice at Jafar, who was closing in. He summoned a ring of fire that quickly melted the sheet away. Elsa backed up closer to Rapunzel. "Yep. My powers are useless." She turned to Rapunzel. "There has to be something you can do."

Rapunzel flailed her arms. "Like _what?!_"

"Consider, lass," said Jack, defeating another shadow. "That perhaps your hair does more than glow?"

"That's stupid, Jack. What more could—" As Rapunzel rolled her eyes, she noticed than in campsite set up a frying pan rested on a tree stump. She sighed and picked it up. Just as a team of shadows came closer she thrashed the frying pan about, knocking and defeating shadows left and right. When they were gone she looked at the frying pan. "Oh you _have_ to be kidding me."

Jafar came back to the ground, more shadows creeping up from the earth.

"There's too many!" Merida shouted.

"Rapunzel…" Elsa whispered.

"What?"

"_Your hair!_"

"Nothing's going to happen!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because… I mean how can it help? It's just supposed to heal peop—"

"Are you seriously applying logic here?!"

Rapunzel stepped back a bit. She sighed. "Alright fine. Stitch," Stitch crawled sideways on a large wooden crate, raising his head to Rapunzel. "Unbraid my hair, a quarter of the way." She turned to Jack. "Captain!" He looked at her. "Prepare that boat!" He was quick on his feet, heading for the dinghy.

Stitch undid the end of Rapunzel's braid, already releasing a large amount of hair. He picked the mass up and offered it up to her. She took it up and began to sing. Immediately the hair began to glow a sort of bright neon yellow. The hair began to grow brighter and brighter the more the song progressed.

"I think we should be shielding our eyes…" Ralph said.

Suddenly, as Rapunzel grew closer to the end of the song the entire surroundings began to quake as the light from the hair came close to blinding. "Yeah-Yeah! Hit the deck!" Elsa shouted. the team shut their eyes just as the blinding light sent a energized ripple from where Rapunzel was standing.

They all looked again, the brightness dimming to regular. Jafar had been knocked farther, dazed from being taken by surprise. Jack called everyone over.

"Alright lads and lassies, take your seats and I'll be your skipper as we scamper a ways out of here," he said.

"Yeah don't do that," said Merida as they all huddled together on the dinghy.

Jack rolled his eyes. "_Ay!_" Ralph froze. "You are too big for this, mate!" Jack gestured to the log raft attached to the dinghy by a rope.

"Oh come on!" Ralph said.

"There's no time for arguing, guys!" Rapunzel said, carefully getting into the small boat in a way to not sit on her hair. "Ralph just get on the raft! The shadows are coming back!"

Ralph groaned and jumped on to the raft, which seemed to support his weight well.

"Start the boat!" Rapunzel shouted, the shadows getting closer to the dock.

Jack pulled a rope to start the engine. It didn't start at first until he banged it with his boot. Suddenly the dingy took off, heading to the heavily forested jungle. "How 'bout this for a jungle cruise!" He shouted in excitement. Ralph was holding onto his raft by its edges, screaming possibly in fear. Stitch and Merida were cheering while Elsa and Rapunzel were clinging onto each other for dear life as the party made their way deeper into the heart of the jungle.

Rapunzel sat on a rock close to the river bank ringing out her hair, which she took out of its braids due to the mass amount of water that was now in it. Merida's usually wild red hair looked tamed in its dampened state. Stitch just looked uncomfortable and a little bit angry.

"You are the captain of a ruthless pirate ship," Merida said as Jack came back up from the now crashed dinghy. "And you can't even drive a motor dinghy?"

"Oi!" He turned to Merida. "I got us here, did I not?"

"And where exactly is here," said Elsa, tugging Ralph along out of the water. She put him down once she could stand normally.

Rapunzel threw her hair behind her as she looked at her surroundings. She saw what looked like old ruins and path to their right that seemed to lead deeper into the jungle. Rapunzel examined what looked like a large temple. "This place just looks like a bunch of ruins."

"Aye," Jack said. "But it's not what ya think ya see that is the answer." He began tapping the mossy wall.

"Jack," Merida said. "What _are_ you doing?"

He brought his ear to the wall and tapped again. "Trying to find the opening to this club…" He stepped back, though he kept looking at the wall quizzically.

"Club?" Elsa said.

"You lot wouldn't know it, it's old," he came to a mossy statues and began clearing all the green away. A stone plaque read "THE ADVENTURER'S CLUB." Stitch let out an excited noise. "Ah, so you've been here, too mate?"

"What's the Adventurer's Club?" Rapunzel said.

Jack began tapping the wall again. "In the outside world it was an old bar that was once lively." Everyone groaned. He glared at them. "You didn't even let me finish!" He turned back to the wall. "A few complications in that Disney World town place and it was closed. However, it's connections to its Jungle Cruise attraction and it became connected to our lovely home. Now this place has become an excellent headquarters for a few of Disney's noblest explorers and even Consultants gather here from time to time." He seemed to find what he was looking for, as he finally moved more moss over and found a rectangular panel. He pushed it in and the statue with the plaque began to move to the side, revealing an underground tunnel.

They walked through it, going down a long corridor. The statues closed behind them and suddenly torches ignited all the way down the corridor. They finally came to double glass doors. Rapunzel pushed them open and marveled at the grandeur of the amount of relics and artifacts on display. A couple were sitting at a table underneath what looked like an old egyptian headdress. Other artifacts seemed like Inca masks and Chinese altar pieces. She then noticed there was a floor below them. She went over to the railing in the middle of the room and saw a massive circular room filled with even more relics, mostly talking masks.

"This floor is known as the Zebra Mezzanine," Jack said. "That down there is called the Main Salon."

"This place is so cool!" Elsa said.

"Why did they close it?" Merida said.

"I don't believe even those in the outside world know," Jack said.

They made their way down to the Main Salon. "So why exactly are we here?"

"Strategize, mates!" Jack said, opening double doors into what looked like a library. "We'll need some expert advice if we hope to defeat our squiggly bearded enemy."

"I still think we should just take him head on," Merida said.

"Yeah and that worked out so well," Rapunzel said.

Before the two could get into another argument they heard a bang as someone got up from their table. "Jack!" A scrawny guy walked to the group.

"Ah, well if it isn't my favorite Atlantean explorer," Jack replied.

The man nodded to the others. "Milo Thatch," he said. "Not from a high profile movie like yourselves, I imagine."

"Either way," Jack said, picking up a bottle a waiter was taking out of the library and drinking it. "We need a bit of an adventurer's expertise to help us here."

"Oh, sure thing," Milo said excitedly and gestured to his table. They all took seats, though Stitch found himself chair-less. Rapunzel patted her lap and he hopped on. "So, what do you need?"

"I've come to understand that there is a—um…" Jack leaned closer to him. "Forbidden Tale…" He side glanced a bit and looked to Milo again. "In the Jungle." Milo nodded subtly, understanding full well what Jack was saying. "The magic lamp…" It was barely a whisper.

"Oh don't stop being creepy on our account," Elsa said.

"What's a Forbidden Tal—" Jack placed his hand on Rapunzel's mouth. She gave a muffled yelp.

He looked at her. "There are some things in this world that are best left unshared, love." Rapunzel nodded and he straightened, bringing his hand down. "At least not out in the open like this."

Milo nodded. "He's right. The lamp is not something to just wave about." He filed through his journal. "It's immense power, destructive if used for the wrong reasons." He put the journal in the middle of the table and flipped it around to show the team. The page shown a black lamp that even looked foreboding. "It's not exactly a genie's lamp…" They all looked at him. "Because the genie its home to is the very Villain you fought."

"Jafar…" Ralph said.

"Exactly," Milo said. "That's why it, alone, is devastatingly powerful. Force Jafar into this lamp and you've successfully defeated Jafar without necessarily separating him from his scepter."

Rapunzel leaned over the table. "So where can we find it?"

"What?" Merida turned to Rapunzel. "We are not taking the easy way out here."

"Are you kidding me?" Rapunzel said. "Did you forget fifteen minutes ago?"

"We didn't know what we were up against. Look, you were right about the scepter. But next time at least we know what to do."

"I don't mean to undermine your clearly professional opinion," Jack said. Merida rolled her eyes. "However, even if we were to separate Jafar from his… stick… thingie, the question is not how to do it, it is were we to do so how do we secure him." He leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on the table. "Taking his weapon is one thing, after all."

"I think we'll manage just fine," Merida said as she got up from her seat.

"Well," Rapunzel said, also getting up. "I agree with Jack. Our chances are better if we lock him up. Fighting's just going to make our predicament worse."

Merida sighed. "And just where exactly is this magic-y lamp?"

Milo flipped through a few pages. "In… the heart of this jungle," he closed the book. "You just have to take one of the Cruise boats to the Indian Encampment, then trudge through the dark swamp and finally make it to the temple where there's all manner of lava pits and booby traps." He smiled.

Merida turned back to Rapunzel. "I don't think so." Then began making her way to the library doors.

"We should at least try," Rapunzel said.

"Fine!" Merida turned around. "Go ahead! But I'll not be coming after you if you get your long locks jammed in trap doors, or worse getting burned up in molten lava."

Rapunzel stood up straight. "Fine." She looked at their teammates. "Well? Anyone else wants to jump right in the action, go for it."

The all hesitated, not wanting to make sudden moves. Elsa got up slowly and hung her head. "Sorry, Rapunzel…" And walked over to Merida. Ralph followed suit.

Jack got up. "Well, I'll not be risking my life so recklessly, yet."

Stitch stood in the middle of the two groups, looking from one to the other with a conflicted face. He turned back to Rapunzel and made his way to her hair, curling up in it.

Merida sighed. "Alright, then." She looked at Rapunzel. "I guess we'll see where we all go from here, now on."

"I guess so…" Rapunzel said. Merida turned and walked to the door, Elsa painfully waving goodbye. Ralph put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled lightly. They turned and followed Merida. Rapunzel sighed and closed her eyes, crossing her arms as she sat back down. Stitch hopped up on the seat next to her, the one Merida has occupied. "What am I supposed to do…" She whispered to herself. She breathed in and opened her eyes. And turned to Milo. "Mr. Thatch," she said. "Where exactly is this Indian Encampment?"

_**CHAPTER FIVE - WHEN HAS SPLITTING UP EVER WORKED?**_

The team has divided and Rapunzel continues to wrestle with her conscience. As she leads Jack and Stitch to the temple to retrieve Jafar's lamp, Merida, Elsa and Ralph take on Jafar personally. Hate to bring up cliches, but what could possibly go wrong?

Part 2 of _**THE FIRST ADVENTURE**_, coming next week!


	4. The First Adventure Part 2

Rapunzel climbed out of the boat, patting her hair to keep it in its new braids. She marveled at the Indian Encampment, so far into a land. Then again miles into one of the lands was probably only as far away as a football field from the Castle's main courtyard.

Jack grunted behind her, as he made his way out of the boat. "That journey was much faster than when I was driving," he said.

"Yeah well, at least Stitch didn't crash the boat."

"Once!" Jack waved his arms.

Stitch hopped out of the boat in a leap and rolled around in a furry ball. He popped back into his normal stance, his ears pointed up. He took out a small device, pressed a button and an alarm sounded from the boat. He nodded in assurance.

"Okay," Rapunzel said. "We need to find our guide…"

"The one who actually knows their way around this place?" Jack replied. Rapunzel nodded.

"Here," someone called out. They turned to one of the Indians, a woman with black hair that waved majestically in the wind. She bared an orange tattoo that resembled a crown and she wore only one form of jewellery: a blue necklace that had a stone arrowhead at its end. They approached her and she made a welcoming gesture with her arm. "Wingapo, welcome." She bowed her head slightly. "My name is Pocahontas."

"Pocahontas?" Rapunzel said. She'd heard about the Native American princess before, she was just surprised Mickey and Cinderella sent her.

"Ye be a Consultant, aye lass?" Pocahontas nodded. Rapunzel was a bit surprised Jack even knew that.

"Oooh," Stitch crawled up through Rapunzel's hair and leaned closer to Pocahontas's necklace from her shoulder.

Pocahontas smiled. "This is my mother's necklace." She touched it. She looked at the three. "Now, we must make our way to the temple and retrieve that lamp." She turned and paused a moment. Just then their surroundings quieted, the lightness dimmed and whispers in the trees were making melodious sounds as if they were singing. Leaves came out of the wind, circling around Pocahontas as she raised her head to the sky. She then turned to the group and nodded. "I know the way."

They followed Pocahontas deeper and deeper into the jungle.

"Okay, so lanky creepo's hiding out at the Enchanted Tiki Room," Merida said, drawing out the layout of the room in the dirt. "Now, there is a secret entrance that doesn't involve going straight into immediate danger, which should give us the upper hand." She drew in the dirt some more and pointed at Elsa. "I'll need you to provide a cover for me. Ice might not hold him for long, but it can slow him down."

Ralph and Elsa glanced at the poor drawing on the ground and looked back at her. They still weren't sure of their decision, but they still didn't want to risk their lives looking for a lamp that might work. However they still felt horrible for turning their backs on Rapunzel.

"I'll be scaling the mezzanine. Ralph, you'll be setting up a trap that'll force Jafar to use all his energy. Then, when he's too busy trying to use his powers, one bow and SWOOP!" She slashed the scene in the dirt. "That scepter's halfway across the room. And then Elsa'll just simply freeze him for good measure." Merida got up, satisfied with her foolproof plan, smiling at the two. She picked up her pack of arrows and bow.

"I guess it's simple enough…" Ralph said.

"A bit too simple…" Elsa scrunched her face.

"Sometimes it doesn't need to be so complicated," Merida said.

"Sure," Elsa said. "But I don't know… Maybe we should go back."

"What?" Merida looked her, taken aback.

"I just think we're underestimating Jafar is all."

"_You_ feel bad for leaving the others back at the Adventurer's Club," Merida sneered.

"Of course," Elsa sank a bit. "But—"

"Look," Merida cut in. "If you don't want to do this, fine. Go back and chase a lamp stuck in a temple instead of facing the problem dead on. I mean, since you feel so bad about it." She slung her bow to her back and turned. "But don't complain about it now. Are you in," she turned back to the two. "Or are you out?"

Elsa and Ralph looked to each other, as if they expected answers. Elsa sighed, looking back to Merida. She didn't want to do this, choosing between her friends. But she knew she had to do the right thing, if anything at all.

Pocahontas pushed more large leaves aside as she guided the team through the deep jungle. Rapunzel followed behind, carrying her braided hair, protecting it from being in the least bit snagged by branches and undoing all of her hard work. Jack was right behind her, slicing the branches and leaves from time to time, other times waving odd mosquitos away. Stitch trotted behind happily.

Stitch smelled something, so he quickly dived into nearby bushes. He rustled through the jungle green and crawled over a tree bark, jumped onto a tall rock and sniffed the air from his new vantage point.

"What is it, Stitch?" Rapunzel said.

He continued to sniff the air. He then pointed at a clearing near them. "Ee!"

"He's found the temple's location," Pocahontas said, with a pleased expression. Stitch jumped off the rock in front of her. She patted him on the head.

"Well then," Jack said, standing next to Rapunzel. He turned to her, she returning his glance. "What are we waiting for?"

They all followed Stitch and Pocahontas to the clearing. Stitch stopped abruptly in front of a wall. He tilted his head and tapped it. He then started banging his head. Pocahontas jumped to him, holding him back. "Perhaps there is another way." She smiled and brought her hand to the wall. She lightly pushed and suddenly something clicked. The wall then moved backward and moved to the side. "You do not always need to use force." She turned to Rapunzel. "If there is anything you need to understand as a Defender, it is that." She gestured to the passage.

The corridor was long and twisting, though Rapunzel felt they were getting closer. She caught up to Pocahontas. The Native American princess smiled when she saw her.

"You seem to know what you're doing," she said.

Pocahontas chuckled. "It comes with stopping a war between two different people." She brought her hand to Rapunzel's shoulder. "You are doing the right thing," she said with sympathy. "As dangerous as Jafar is, even those before you knew it would not do to simply face him like any enemy."

"Yeah, but at what expense?" Rapunzel sighed. "I broke up the team…"

"Sometimes the right path is not the easiest," Pocahontas smiled. "An old friend taught me that."

Rapunzel smiled back. "Thanks, Pocahontas. I think I know why you were made a Consultant."

Pocahontas shrugged. "Knowing how to fight can be necessary to protect a Kingdom. However, knowing when to fight can do just as much good."

Jack threw his arm across the two. They were at the entrance of the first chamber and Jack was hesitant. "I'll go first," he said.

"Captain—" Rapunzel started.

"That lamp is no good to us if we all end up dead," he said.

Rapunzel was about to say something but Pocahontas squeezed her shoulder. "He is right."

Jack inched slowly onto the floor of the chamber, his hands trying hard to balance him. When he finally stopped, he turned, a bit relieved. "Well, it seems everything is alright."

Suddenly the chamber rumbled. The floor began to collapse, revealing lava. Columns began coming down, creating makeshift bridges between what were now small islands of temple floor still intact. Jack jumped back as the floor started letting out closer and closer. Rapunzel and Pocahontas caught him as he fell into their arms. The floor stopped falling abruptly, allowing an island they could stand on. Stitch ran to Jack's hat as was close to losing its stand near the edge of the island.

Jack caught his breath. "A minor miscalculation, simply." Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Stitch reached to place the hat back on his hat. Jack reached up to get it and they had a small tug of war. He ripped the hat from Stitch's hands and firmly placed it properly on his head and stood back up. Stitch stuck his tongue out at him.

"Great," Rapunzel walked onto the bit of floor they still had. "Now how do we get through here?"

A large bronze statue in the far back of the room shook and then crumbled, the head large enough to only float on the lava surface. Behind the bronze head Rapunzel could see a gaping hole in the wall — another corridor.

"I reckon," Jack said, coming up next to Rapunzel. "We need to get ourselves over there."

"Yeah, but how?"

Pocahontas came to the other side of Rapunzel. "There is a way."

"Ah," Jack said. "Cryptic inputs. I love those."

"What way is there?" Rapunzel said.

Pocahontas closed her and lifted head upward. "Don't think, and listen. The answer will come."

Rapunzel tried. She tried to stop thinking about how impossible the situation was. She tried to stop thinking about the lava floor, the crumbling columns and relics in the chamber. She tried to stop thinking about Merida, Elsa and Ralph. About how they'd only been Defenders for a few days and already they were on a mission and bickering. About how she wasn't as strong as Ralph, as smart and quick as Merida or as powerful as Elsa. She closed her eyes and took in the breeze.

Wait. A breeze?

She could feel a breeze that came from nowhere, her braided hair in its waves. She opened her eyes and turned to Pocahontas. "Are you doing this?" Pocahontas didn't open her eyes but she smiled. Rapunzel looked to her friends. Jack had a hand on his hat to keep it from flying in the wind, his jacket flapping about. Stitch was jumping around, trying to snap at the leaves that, also, came from nowhere. She could hear a faint melody in the wind, like it was calling for her attention but not really beckoning her.

Listen with your heart, it called out. You will understand.

A few leaves churned in the wind and moved around Rapunzel. She followed them with her eyes as they lead directly to where the statue head was across the chamber. The braided hair began moving with the wind, almost like it was point her in the direction. She gathered the hair in her arms and looked at the corridor. She then began untying it and humming to the melody in the wind. As her hair started to glow she undid the last braid. She took a few steps back and then threw her long hair across the gap between the island they were on and the corridor.

Jack and Stitch yelped and yanked a few strands of her hair, but the rest landed suddenly in midair. The breeze began to die down and Rapunzel knew she figured it out.

"What—" Jack was dumbfounded. Stitch's mouth just hung open. Gold began seeping from the hair and started to reveal a stone floor. "Invisible…" Rapunzel began collecting her hair as she made her way across it. Jack and Stitch hurriedly followed, Pocahontas quietly walking behind them. "Um," Jack said catching up to her. "How did you know that was there, let alone that if your hair landed in the wrong spot it would end very badly?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "No idea."

That didn't ease Jack's worry.

"I just did what Pocahontas said and, well" She turned to Jack. "It was just easy at that point." She continued walking. "So apparently I can just sing and my hair will glow."

"The floor's false collapse is quite effective in protecting the treasure, I'll say," Jack said.

"The only way to reach the Forbidden Tale is to have faith in you and your surroundings," Pocahontas replied. "A leap of faith, if you will."

"Wait so you knew the floor was still very much there?" Jack gawked.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "As Consultant I'm privileged with the information. However, it is not my place to give you all the answers without your questions. My place is to simply guide you to answer the questions yourself."

Jack looked down at the "fake" lava floor. "It looks very much real."

"An illusion," Pocahontas said. "This room is enchanted so the only valid means to get across is by walking over it. Any other way and all who try to pass fall into a trap that locks them back in the Castle."

"Smart way to deal with Villains who come snooping," Rapunzel said.

They reached the statue head and Rapunzel picked up the last bit of her hair. She was now carrying a large clump of blonde hair. Suddenly the head rumbled and began to slowly move up. They all tried to run over to the gap in the wall, but the hole disappeared. They turned to the chamber which slowly transformed back into empty chamber they saw before entering it. After a few minutes, the head reached the top. They now found themselves in a long and tall hallway. Pocahontas walked forward, gesturing for the others to follow.

"_STITCH!_" They all shouted as two walls in front of them crashed into each other, crushing Stitch on impact. Rapunzel gasped and fell into Jack's arms who was just as taken by surprise.

Suddenly a crack in the stone formed and both walls were shoved away, revealing Stitch who was apparently just fine. "Ee!" He smiled.

Rapunzel looked at him and then closed her eyes in shame. "Right," she said. "You're indestructible."

"Quickly," Pocahontas said. "The lamp's chamber is just up ahead." She sprinted off down the corridor, Rapunzel following behind.

Jack bent down to Stitch, gesturing for him to climb up on his shoulder. Stitch hopped on. "You are quite the useful company, now aren't ye lad?"

"Mhm!"

The team stopped at tall stone doors that went all the way up to the endless ceiling. Rapunzel tried pushing but the doors wouldn't move. Jack and Stitch went to her sides. They all nodded to each other and in unison pushed the doors open to a large rounded chamber. The light from above gave the room an eerie bluish tint, while one single column of white light gleamed down at a small black object on top of a hill in the middle of the chamber.

Rapunzel ran up the small hill, Stitch rushing behind her. She reached the lamp, though she was almost out of breath. Stitch plopped himself next to her. She looked down at him and smiled. "Now, we're one step closer to stopping Jafar." As she reached for the lamp, something swooped in and took the lamp. She jumped back and saw a parrot in the sky holding the lamp.

"Iago!" Pocahontas shouted.

"Thanks for the tour," the parrot said. "But Jafar needs this ASAP!"

Stitch hopped on the pedestal where the lamp had been and jumped to Iago while slashing at the bird. He lifted up into the air, Stitch barely grazing him. Hair began lashing out at him. Rapunzel kept lashing at the bird with her hair as a whip but Iago kept evasively avoiding her.

He flew around her quickly to avoid her last whip. Then bullets from Jack's pistol began flying, some nicking the lamp a bit. The bird kept flying around the room until a gust of wind blew in from nowhere, knocking the lamp from Iago's grip.

As the lamp fell Rapunzel flinged her hair and grabbed the lamp before it fell too far down. She held the handle tight and turned to Iago. Suddenly shadows began forming from the ground. Rapunzel whirled around as one started to come at her. She swung her frying pan at it and it died out. She then saw that shadows were swarming the others. As Stitch was beating back a few Pocahontas was pushing wind and others to give Stitch some room. Jack kept slashing at shadows but more kept coming.

Iago laughed. Rapunzel turned to him. "Listen little girl, ya not gonna win," he said. "So just gimme the lamp and I—" he froze into ice immediately and fell to the floor.

Rapunzel turned back around to see Elsa freezing all the shadows in the area, Ralph smashing all the nearby ones into ice crystals.

"He wasn't the only one that followed your lead," Elsa said, smiling.

Rapunzel rushed down the stairs of the hill and hugged Elsa. Elsa hesitated a moment before she returned the gesture. Stitch climbed up Ralph's back and rested on his shoulder.

"Well," Jack said, sheathing his sword and putting his pistol back in one of his pockets. "It's about time you guys showed up, though we were doing just fine while you lot were away."

"Don't be ridiculous, Cap," Rapunzel retorted. She stepped back, glancing around. "Where's Merida?"

The smiles faltered on their faces. "She…" Elsa said. "She was still bent on taking Jafar dead on." She sighed. "She went on without us."

They finally got back to the Indian Encampment in one piece and rested a bit around the fire. Rapunzel knew that she was going to be Merida's backup at least. They had to reach the Enchanted Tiki Room in time.

"I don't know how we're going to get back to the Adventureland bazaar," Elsa groaned. "It's miles away, and we have to travel up river and back around to get back to the main outpost."

"We'll get there," Rapunzel said.

"How do you know?"

She shrugged. "I do." He smiled at Elsa. Any other vague answer should worry Elsa, but for some reason Rapunzel's smile reassured her.

Suddenly the fire began to crackle and sprung to life in a huge pillar of flames. The Native Americans began scrambling and screaming, running to their tents to protect themselves.

Jack yelped, Elsa backed away in one huge leap, Ralph brought his arms up to defend Stitch on his shoulder and Rapunzel, while cuddling her hair, glared at the fire. She started seeing a shape… A face…

"Jafar!"

"Yes!" He shouted through the crackling in the flames. "Too bad I can't be there to see your cowering faces, but I have work to be done here where I am."

Rapunzel stood up, her hair flowing backward from the blast of wind from the flames. "We will stop you."

"Mm, yes," he rolled his eyes. "And how will you do that."

"By trapping you in your lamp like the Defenders before us did last time."

He grinned devilishly. He then stepped forward and was out of the flames. He towered over her, though she didn't budge. This nearly took him by surprise, but only for a moment. "You think you are so clever and brave, don't you?"

Rapunzel didn't respond.

Jafar glanced at Pocahontas and nodded.

She showed no signs to mask her disdain. "Jafar," she said. "By order of the Defen—"

"Yes, yes," he cut her off. "Yes, all that. However, you fail to understand your predicament." He chuckled. "You see," he gestured to the fire, which crackled and began to form a new shape. "I believe you are missing a good friend, aren't you Defenders?" They could clearly make out the shape of Merida's tangled hair.

"Merida!" Everyone shouted.

"Now!" The shape disappeared. Jafar stood in front of Rapunzel. "We could play hero, or…" He held his hand out. "We could give the evil fellow what he so desires."

Rapunzel stepped back and put her hand on the lamp that was latched to her belt. "Never."

Jafar sighed. "I'll make this simple for you, silly little girl. Give me my lamp now," he waved his scepter and Merida was shown in the fire again. "Or watch your friend die."

Rapunzel looked at the fire, looked at the others and then back to Jafar. She sighed and took the lamp off her belt. Pocahontas gasped as she placed the lamp into Jafar's hand. He began to laugh. "That was almost too easy."

Rapunzel stepped forth. "Now let her go."

He laughed again. "I said I wouldn't kill her, blondie. I never said I was going to let her go. Why would I allow my only leverage out of my grasp?" He crept back into the fire. "It's been glorious to toil with you Defenders, though you're not much to defend a simple speck of land in one large Kingdom! How do you ever expect to save the whole world?" The fire died down until it was completely gone.

Pocahontas held Rapunzel before the strength in her feet could give. "It's alright," she said. "You did what you thought was best."

"But I let him win!" Rapunzel said.

Pocahontas looked at Rapunzel, keeping her hands on her shoulders. "Just because he has the lamp, does not mean he was won." She looked at them all. "You can still stop him."

"How?" Elsa said, waving her arms.

"He is expecting what you will do," she said.

Rapunzel remained on the thought. "Then… We need to do what he won't expect." She turned to her teammates. "We need a strategy that he wouldn't see coming. He's expecting us to go with the strongest way to fight him…" She smiled slyly. "Then that's what we'll give him."

_**CHAPTER SIX: UNEXPECTEDLY EXPECTING THE UNEXPECTED**_

The final part in _**THE FIRST ADVENTURE**_, where Jafar will be defeated.

Merida expected that Elsa and Ralph would see things her way, but when things don't go according to plan she decides to face Jafar on her own. Unfortunately this only ends in Jafar's kidnapping her. Now, Rapunzel, Jack, Stitch, Elsa and Ralph need to come up with a plan to rescue her and put Jafar back into his lamp. The problem is, how can they catch Jafar off guard in a way that he won't be expecting?

_**COMING NEXT WEEK**_


	5. The First Adventure Part 3

Merida groaned, opening her eyes after being knocked out for who knows how long. Her plan to take Jafar by surprise, needless to say, did not go according to plan. Her chances had been reduced since Ralph and Elsa left to catch up with Rapunzel. She was all by herself. Merida looked around and noticed she was in a polynesian island hut. She was still in the Enchanted Tiki Room.

The birds had cleared out during Jafar's attack so the room had an almost eerie atmosphere to it. She hadn't been tied up, surprisingly, and there didn't seem to be and shadows guarding her. Jafar was nowhere in sight and she could see the front doors — she had one shot. She ran as fast as she could to the doors and went for its handles. The doors wouldn't budge. A laugh sounded in the distance. She turned and saw Jafar materializing in a blur.

"Did you really think it would be that easy, my dear?" He smirked.

Merida stood her ground. "The others _will_ stop you," she almost didn't convince herself for a moment, but Merida had to trust Rapunzel. She didn't before, now look where that's gotten her. "They're gettin' your stupid lamp, and they're gonna—" Jafar took out a black, gleaming lamp and Merida stopped short.

He looked smug. "You don't mean this one, do you?" He laughed again. "Heroes are so predictable. They gave it up the minute they had something worth bargaining for: your safety." He turned and placed the lamp on a pedestal in the middle of the room. "Which, if you ask me, wasn't smart on their part. I hadn't even planned on your return, much less am I holding out on a long awaited opportunity to…" he turned back to her. "Kill a Defender." He grinned devilishly His crimson shadows appeared next to him, ready to strike.

Merida stepped back. She was running out of options. "Now, wait there—" she said. "I don't think we can actually kill each other."

"Nonsense," he chuckled. "It's possible, though I've never had the privilege of doing it myself prior."

Merida was up against the doors. "And… what happens if I die in this world?"

"Let's find out!" The shadows came closer.

"Ah," someone said from behind Jafar. "Ye might not want to be doing that just yet, mate." Jafar whirled around and shadows rose up from around him. "Or that…"

"So," Jafar said. He made his way toward him. "Is this your plan? Just waltz in here ever so casually." He stopped and looked around. "This must be a joke."

"'Fraid not, mate." Jack smiled. "Oh, and I'd move to the left by the way."

"Move… what?" There was a sudden explosion that knocked Jafar sideways. He struggled back up, engulfed in flames.

"Warned ye," Jack said.

The front doors smashed open, leaving a hole where they used to be. Merida turned to see Ralph coming in to hug her tightly. Jafar took this opportunity and shot a fire bolt at them. A gust of wind forced the bolt to change its direction, coming instead for Jafar who glided away from it.

A massive explosion went off on the east side of the Tiki Room which instantly chilled to ice as Elsa came from around the corner. She sent a sheet of ice at Jafar who set it ablaze before it reached him.

"Aren't we getting a little too old for this tactic, my nuances? I'm on fire as it is," he let out a breath of fire in Elsa's direction. She narrowly missed it, having to douse out a part of her dress. She then began working on getting the fire out before it could spread to the rest of the hut.

Another gust of wind sent Jafar back a bit. "Jafar!" Pocahontas stepped up, the wind blowing her hair around wildly.

"Aha, so they are not alone," he got back up and held his scepter. "It's unfortunate that it actually takes some effort in bringing you down."

"While it's unfortunate that it takes little to distract you."

He raised an eyebrow just as his scepter suddenly flung out of his hand, caught by long flowing hair. Rapunzel caught the scepter and untangled the end of her hair. She looked him in the eyes. "It's over, Jafar." She straightened, proud of herself.

Merida tensed. She knew how this would turn out. Jafar, at first shocked, now grinned. Rapunzel started to not look so confident. Jafar held out his hand and suddenly the scepter began pulsating. Then Rapunzel began jerking around, keeping a grasp on the scepter.

"Rapunzel?" Elsa said.

"It's—the—SCEPTER!" Jafar began to laugh as she started losing her grip. It flew out of her hands into Jafar's.

"A most noble effort, indeed, girly. I'll give you that much," He walked up to her, towering over the girl. "But the one thing you need to know, is how to cower before a true sorcerer. Now that your little plan didn't work, I—" Rapunzel now laughed, covering her mouth. Jafar stepped back a bit. "What?" She laughed even harder. "Why are you laughing you stupid little girl?!"

Rapunzel looked up at him. "This wasn't the plan." She grinned slightly and looked behind him.

Jafar turned and at first saw nothing. He then realized that he did see nothing. The lamp was gone, the pedestal was empty. He rushed over to it, dumbfounded.

"Impossible! How—" He turned back around as a tiki head smashed through the ceiling while staying on the roof somehow. Stitch climbed down the stone head and leaped into Rapunzel's hair. He crawled out, cradling something in his arm and offered it to Rapunzel who took it with smirk. Stitch then hopped onto Ralph's shoulder.

Rapunzel held the lamp in her hands and smiled. "Now what was that you said about a… Stupid…," she rubbed it on its side. "Little…," twice. "Girl?" A third time and Jafar began feeling a force pulling him closer to the lamp.

He tried resisting even though he knew he couldn't. He began to feel himself being sucked into the lamp once more. He screamed and screamed until he was all but trapped in his black, gleaming prison.

Rapunzel offered it to Pocahontas, gently taking it in her hands. "Jafar," she said. "As Honorary Consultant, I charge you with high crimes against the Kingdom. For attempting to seize control of Adventureland and its denizens, kidnapping of a fellow Defender and thievery of a Forbidden Tale. You are hereby sentenced to imprisonment until the Council deems fit that your punishment has run its course." She placed the lamp in a knapsack hanging from her waist.

"Very smooth," Elsa said, patting Rapunzel on the shoulder.

"Much more clever than I'd come up with," Jack added.

"It was…" Merida sighed. Rapunzel smiled. "I'm sorry, Punzie. I should've listened to you."

Rapunzel shrugged. "I don't blame you. We're all new at this."

"Really, though. I should've trusted you. I was so stupid," she sighed again. "I tried to get the scepter away from him, but it didn't work. He just summoned it back and bonked me over the head. I didn't think it through, using the lamp was a better solution."

"Hey," Rapunzel placed her hands on Merida's shoulders. "You did what you thought was best. Nobody blames you for it."

"Well, I mean—" Jack started.

"Say nothing." Rapunzel said.

Pocahontas came into the circle. "It does not do to dwell on our mistakes. Only to learn from them."

Merida smiled. She was still confused as to why Pocahontas was there. But she still smiled. Rapunzel still trusted her. Despite the fact that Merida put everyone at risk, she still trusted her.

"Thanks, Rapunzel." Rapunzel smiled back.

Jack looked around. "Right, so, is there a plan to fix this place up?"

"Merlin's magic will have to do," Pocahontas said. "The entire isle needs repairs."

"Stitch, where did you even find a tiki head that big?" Elsa said.

Stitch laughed as he hopped off Ralph's shoulder rolled out of the Tiki Room in a curled up ball. Everyone laughed along with him.

Belle placed the dark lamp into the mirror, which seemed to resemble a room similar to the one Rapunzel first found herself in before induction. She stepped back away from the mirror now, letting the ripples in the mirror's surface die out and turning into a glass surface again. The mist then returned and swirled the image of the chamber away. Belle turned around then, a smile on her face.

"Congratulations!" She hugged Rapunzel. "All of you, well done!" She then started hugging everyone.

They were in the recreation room. Ralph and Stitch began playing the video games again, Jack was pillaging through bottles and wine racks, Elsa and Merida started a game of pool, Belle opened up an atlas and started chartings, and Rapunzel just stood in the middle of the room, looking at her new friends. She thought about this new life she had. How much she was living the dream. Sure things get tough, but it was all worth it. She was happy being a Defender of the Magic Kingdom.

"Out of curiosity," Elsa said, as she sent another ball into a pocket. "What is a Forbidden Tale?"

Rapunzel looked at Elsa. She completely forgot to ask. She then looked over at Belle who stood up and turned to them. Ralph and Stitch paused the game. "Well," Belle started. "You know that this place is the home of all of Walt Disney's creations, right?"

They all nodded.

"Well…" Belle walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a large encyclopedia. "In the outside world there is something known as the Disney Vault, which is just a figure of speech for old franchises being resurrected." She sat back down on the sofa, everyone coming over and leaning closer to her, and began flipping through pages. "This world is sort of like the Vault, wherein everything made by Disney is brought in here. Everything."

She stopped at a page that read _THE FORBIDDEN TALES_. "'The Forbidden Tales,'" she read. "'Powerful objects in the Kingdom that pose a threat to the well being of that of this world and the next.'" She looked up at them. "They're things in the Vault that aren't just bad or evil. They can bring about a darkness that would destroy everything. Jafar's lamp, in any Villain's hands, could grant them any wish they'd like."

"So," Rapunzel said. "You took everything dark and evil ever created and hid them, calling them 'Forbidden Tales.'"

"It really makes you wonder how bad things used to be for the Defenders before us," Merida said.

"Unfortunately," Belle said. "The lamp can't stay in the Castle." She closed the encyclopedia. "Its power is too dark. It clashes with the purity of this sanctuary. Either the Council decides where else is a better place to transfer Jafar or they let him go free soon."

"I get a sinking feeling," Jack said drunkenly. "That this won't be the last time we face a Forbidden Tale."

"Of course," Belle replied. "The Villains always try to locate and use them. And we're not even considering a new film that introduces another, more deadly one. No, this will be far from the last one you'll see."

"Perfect," Elsa sighed.

Rapunzel jumped onto the couch in between Belle and Stitch. "We can do it." She smiled. Everyone chuckled. "We're Defenders of the Magic Kingdom. There is nothing we can't do!"

She drew from the shadows, her cloak dragging behind her. She waved her hand slightly and the lamp on the cold stone ground jiggled to life. In black and crimson smoke Jafar spilled from the lamp, coughing. He took one look at her and straightened. "Maleficent!"

Maleficent made no gesture to indicate his acknowledgement. "Well?"

"They are insufferable fools, the lot of them!"

"If they could defeat you, then perhaps not." She raised an eyebrow. She paced to the side. "Did they prove worthy adversaries?"

Jafar thought hard about his answer. "In their own way. It's a simpleton's answer but—"

"I understand," she said. "It was like so once the second Defenders were inducted. They proved themselves 'in their own way.' Good. Then this new generation shall provide me a challenge."

"But that Rapunzel may be a problem," he said. "She is much more cunning than her demeanor perceives."

"Perceptive, I take it. Though, still very trusting. It can be used against her. The red haired one?"

"Quick on her feet. Too quick, unfortunately for her. Very bold, she could lead herself to her own downfall. The pirate is cunning, as well."

"He is nothing exceptional. The same goes for the brute, though his gentle nature is something worth noting."

"The blue one is an abomination too small to notice. I suggest you put your efforts into eliminating him."

Maleficent looked at him. "And the other blue one?"

He grinned. "Hmph. The oddball is surely displaced. It showed itself through weakened extent of her powers. She couldn't keep me frozen for more than a few minutes." He chuckled.

"Perfect, then," she grinned.

"I do wonder why she has been summoned so early…" Jafar pondered. "Furthermore, why was she chosen the very year of induction? The situation is very peculiar."

"Indeed," Maleficent turned. "So peculiar, I believe I might look into it." She laughed and started back into the shadows.

"Wait!" She stopped. "Maleficent… I believe you are forgetting something."

"Ah, yes," she replied. She waved her hand again and Jafar was instantly sucked back into the lamp. A shout came from the small thing. "So sorry, but we have other matters to tend to. Your escape just cannot be arranged at the moment, Jafar. After all, you have done your part already."

Maleficent returned to the shadows, disappearing in a maniacal laugh that shook the chamber endlessly, dying into the night. She knew what to do, now. The Defenders would crumble this time. The Mistress of Evil was finally going to win.

_**KEEP UPDATED WITH THE DEFENDERS ON THE TUMBLR PAGE**_

New chapters will be coming soon! What is Maleficent's plan? Why was Elsa chosen to be a Defender before she was even supposed to come to the Kingdom? What other Forbidden Tales are out there in the Kingdom? And is it really just the Magic Kingdom and our universe the only words in existence? All to come within the next couple of months!

Visit and try following the official Tumblr page to keep updated with any new info regarding upcoming chapters and possible future story arcs.


End file.
